1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
In the electronics industry, highly integrated fast volatile memory devices such as high performance dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices widely used as memory devices are increasingly in demand with the development of high performance electronic systems such as personal computers or communication systems. In particular, when semiconductor devices such as the DRAM devices are employed in cellular phones or notebook computers, the semiconductor devices have to be designed to have an excellent low power consumption characteristic. Accordingly, a lot of effort has been focused on reduction of an operation current and a standby current of the semiconductor devices.
Recently, an array of the e-fuses has been proposed to reduce an area occupied by the e-fuses that store information necessary for various internal control operations. In such a case, the integration density of the semiconductor devices may be improved.